An Innocent Moment
by CrazedFlow
Summary: A one shot Young Link & Kafei short story. Takes place during the Anju & Kafei sidequest. Shounen ai


**Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own the Zelda series (it would be awesome if I did).**

**I am not one to write M/M stories. Though, I like to keep an open mind, and I can appreciate the cuteness of shounen-ai pairings, such as Young Link and Kafei. This little story is just supposed to be an innocent little romance between the two.**

**This does take place during the Anju/Kafei side quest. Just as warning: for those who haven't played Majora's Mask might find spoilers here.**

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

Link could not count how many times he and Tatl had restarted the three day cycle. He had just defeated the last of the four monsters from the last temple, and now was in possession of the masks that they had left behind.

He had also helped out many people through his quest, though there was still a certain couple he needed to help, and he was determined to do so.

It was the evening of the second day, and the letter Anju had Link mail for her had been delivered to where it needed to go. Link had hidden himself and waited in the Laundry Pool for the postman to come and deliver the letter to its recipient. Link was unsure what Anju had written in the letter as he vowed that he wouldn't.

"Link, look," Tatl whispered to him, as she noticed the postman arrive at the Laundry Pool. They watched as he walked up to the backdoor of the curiosity shop and rung the doorbell. Link was surprised to see the person to answer the door was the boy that he had seen numerous times before.

Link had always been intrigued by the boy, who looked to be about his age. Since the day he first saw him when he arrived in Clock Town, he wondered who he was. "Come on, Tatl," Link whispered as they walked up to the door after the postman had left.

They opened the unlocked door and entered, walking up the steps. At the top, they were greeted with the presence of the purple-haired boy wearing the Keaton mask. "E...excuse us," Link let out shyly, starting to tense up for some reason.

The boy turned to face Link and inspected him over. "A green outfit and a fairy," he let out, the mask muffling his words. "You must be Link."

Link was taken back as he wondered how he knew. The boy then put a hand on his mask and slowly took it off, revealing his face to Link.

Link gasped as he tensed up even more, with his stomach starting to churn. "H...he's gorgeous," He thought, his cheeks reddening. His eyes had fully widened, as if to help Link to fully take in his exquisite features.

"Link, what is wrong?" Tatl asked, concerned, as she noticed him choking on his words.

"My name is Kafei," he finally said to them.

"You!" Tatl was in awe as she did not expect that revelation.

"Anju has told me about you in this letter. She says I can place my trust you, and I believe her," Kafei explained, noticing the nervousness in Link's expression.

"I was not always this way. An evil being called Majora had done this to me. Anju doesn't know about this yet, and I just couldn't bear to tell her, either. That is why I hid myself away from her," Kafei added. His eyes were filled with sadness as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"What's even worse is the fact that my Sun Mask had been stolen. Anju and I were to unite both our masks on the night of the carnival and get married," he sighed.

"We can help," Link offered, finally regaining some of his composure, "I will defeat Majora and help you return back to normal, and get you your mask back as well."

Kafei looked up at him, a small smile appearing on his face as his eyes glittered. "Thank you, Link," Kafei mumbled emotionally with a little bit of moisture forming in his eyes. Link felt bad, as he couldn't stand to see such a beautiful face sad like that.

"I need to ask one more favour of you," Kafei said to him.

"Anything," Link smiled.

Kafei then pulled out a pendant and patted a spot on the bed right beside him, motioning for him to sit down. Link nervously obliged him, looking at the pendant in his hand as he sat down. "This is the Pendant of Memories. Please, Link, will you give this to Anju for me?"

Link smiled tenderly, nodding at Kafei. He smiled back and reached for his hand, entrusting Link with the pendant.

"Thank you," Kafei smiled warmly as he locked his eyes on Link's, both giving off a gentle sparkle. Link couldn't help but get himself entranced by Kafei, whose eyes seemed to beckon to him. Link didn't notice that Kafei still held on to his hand as they sat on the soft mattress together.

Kafei started to lean in closer to Link, his eye lids half open. Link took in a sudden breath as he realized what Kafei was about to do.

The moment Kafei's soft and delicate lips had found their mark on his Link could have sworn that he had just entered heaven. Kafei's other hand found their way to Link's free hand as he intertwined his fingers with the young hero's. The sweet and delicious taste of Kafei's kiss was definitely something to behold. This truly felt like bliss.

Being only a mere boy, this was the closest thing to romance that Link has ever experienced in his young life, and with someone technically his own age. The child-like innocence that this moment presented would not allow for any tongue or arousing moans from either of them. But how could Link care? After all the trials and tribulations put forth before the boy, the fact of having someone that actually cares for you share that small, yet intimate touch was all that mattered. He literally had the burden of a whole world resting on his shoulders. Yet, for this one instant, wrapped up in one neat little kiss, Link received the appreciation he secretly desired. This was what made it worth all of Link's while.

Tatl started getting flustered as she was witnessing their passionate session. Now her words were caught in her throat as she tried to call out to Link. She saw both of them with their eyes closed, as she realized that they were rapt in the sensation of each other's touch.

Tatl started to lighten up some, thinking how lovely Link and Kafei looked together. As she floated near them, the glow of her white aura illuminated them so preciously. After the many conflicts Link had gone through, Tatl just couldn't bring herself to interrupt their peaceful moment together.

To see Link like this brought a smile to her face, and made her realize just how dear to her that he had become. Keeping it to herself, Tatl flew to the table next to the bed and just gazed upon them, patiently waiting for Link.


End file.
